crimsontwilightfandomcom-20200215-history
Strife Astlar
Strife Astlar is a character appearing in the first installment of the Crimson Twilight series. He is the emperor of Azarria, but later as the main enemy and final boss. Biology Strife is the only heir of the Astlar dynasty ruling the empire of Azarria (his younger brother Athel Astlar was presumably dead after word got out of his disappearance). After his father's mysterious death, Strife was than appointed as ruler. Strife endured his days as emperor without a proper meal, without good sleep and hiding a knife every time. Eventually the stress and fear started eating away at his sanity. Then one day he started hearing voices every time he sat on the throne. The voices came from deep within the castle. Eventually he began to understand these voices and his behavior changed completely. He started executing his relatives, and torturing anyone who aroused his suspicions. His leadership turned into dictatorship. He also started amassing armies in silence, while not interfering with the war between Radalia and Ethereia. Around this time, he apparently got hold of Crimson Twilight, which further deteriorated his mind. Despite being the final boss and main enemy, Strife's role as such is not revealed until the end of the game. Strife takes little actions during the first half of the game, mostly giving orders to the player's characters to confront Ethereia first, then Radalia. His orders are always discussed by Riese, as they are almost suicidal. Strife is also reluctant to send more troops to help the Cadets against entire armies. All this because the Cadets are gaining fame among the people, and this has enraged him to the point of wishing to see the Cadets die. A few months after the war ended, Strife sent the Cadets against a rebelled Riese apparently under the advice of Chester, who has turned into his minister. After the Cadets defeat Riese in battle, Strife appears to finish Riese off. Unfortunately for Strife, this action causes the Cadets to realize the malevolence of the emperor and his ambitions, and causes the Cadets to rebel as well. After hearing of the Cadets' rebellion, Strife appoints Nero Alexander (Leo Alexander's brother) to confront and kill the Cadets before reaching the castle. With the defeat of his brother Nero, this further enrages Leo as he sets out to quickly destroy the menacing emperor, leaving behind Miroku and Celia before the initial confrontation with Strife. Strife is later confronted by Leo on the edge of a mountain top. After a few words, Strife reveals the stone of Crimson Twilight that has been passed down through generations of the Astlar dynasty. The mountain top serves as the final battle ground, but after Strife's first defeat, he than takes control of Crimson Twilight which further deteriorates his own mind, destroying some of the surrounding area. Strife's body is slowly consumed and turned into an armored beast, wearing red armor and growing a grotesque right arm. Strife at this point has now turned into a vessel for Crimson Twilight, replacing all of his humane instincts with violent and primitive ones. Leo eventually defeats the corrupted Strife, putting an end to his rule once and for all.